


I'll Be Your Light

by Bearandleonardwrite



Series: I'll look after you [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gross, M/M, Top Louis, and some, and some smut, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearandleonardwrite/pseuds/Bearandleonardwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gives Harry a reason to love Christmas. Then he gives him three more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Light

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Aya for beta'ing and to Simmie for reading while I write like always.  
> Y'all da best. <3  
> Title from Home  
> Yay Christmas fic.  
> You don't /technically/ have to read the rest of the series, but please do. This spoils it if you don't. It is [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/240139)

"Lou," Harry whines. "We've already walked the mall, like, six times. We should just try somewhere else."

"No," Louis whines back. "We're already here and I've found something for everyone but mum. There's no point in going somewhere else when we've got no one else to shop for."

Harry sighs and rolls his eyes but doesn't argue. There's nothing Louis has seen that he's deemed worthy. Harry can't really blame him, though, because he'd probably be the same. He kinda is, actually, since he's gotten closer to Jay and the girls, too. So, he understands where Louis is coming from, but his feet hurt and his stomach keeps grumbling. 

They walk by a store that smells amazing, candles and bath products lining the walls, and Harry tugs on Louis' hand to get him to stop. "I want to go in there," he says quietly. 

Louis looks in the shop, then looks around and notices a jewellers across from it. "Alright, baby. Do you mind if I go across the way? Maybe I can find her a nice bracelet or something."

"Okay," Harry agrees. "Meet me here when you're done."

"You got it," Louis says and pecks Harry on the lips before walking across the mall. 

Harry walks into the shop and looks around just to take everything in. He picks up some of the candles and smells them, humming appreciatively at some and wrinkling his nose at others. He decides to get one that smells faintly of berries, one that smells like cinnamon, and another that smells like vanilla; it's always been his favorite. 

One of the workers brings him a little basket, so he puts the candles in it and goes to look at the bubble baths. He's turning one of the bottles in his hands, it's lavender and it's supposed to help with stress, when someone taps on his shoulder. He places the bottle in his basket and turns around with a smile on his face expecting Louis to be behind him. It's not Louis. Harry's smile instantly falls into a frown. 

"Hey, darling," Nick says with a crooked grin. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Not really," Harry says back. He'd cross his arms over his chest, but his hands are filled with shopping bags and his little basket. 

"Having some retail therapy, then? Did your pretty little boyfriend realize you were only a good fuck and bail? Not surprised really. He was much too attractive for you, pet."

Harry frowns and shakes his head. "No, actually he's just across the way. Had to pick something up for his mum. Been almost two years and we're doing well, thanks." 

Nick clucks his tongue and reaches out to pet at Harry's hair. Harry dodges his hand and takes a step back to put more distance between them. "Pity, really," Nick says with a pout. "I would've liked to have a go with him. We could, though, if you want. I won't tell." 

"No, please leave me alone, now. I don't really have anything to say to you."

Nick rolls his eyes and folds his arms over his chest. "Your loss, Harry. I won't offer again, y'know, and when the boy ends up leaving you, it's inevitable really, you'll wish you didn't turn me down. Although, you could always start turning tricks. You're pretty enough for it."

"Fuck you, Nick. I'm worth more than just a fuck. And even if I wasn't, which I am, I definitely wouldn't be fucking you. Besides," Harry says and shrugs. "He isn't going to leave. Louis loves me just as much as I love him."

Before Nick can say anything, Louis sidles up next to Harry and wraps his arm around him. "What I do?" He asks after he pecks Harry on the lips. 

"You love me," Harry says with a smile. 

"That I do, dear Harold, that I do." He taps Harry's nose twice and turns to Nick who's still staring at them. "Well, hello. Why're you here? Need me to break your nose again? Maybe this time it'll fix that little curve in it. Might make it a bit smaller, too."

"My nose is fine!" Nick snaps indignantly. 

"I dunno, mate. You need all the help you can get. Look a bit like a bird, if I'm being honest," Harry chimes in helpfully. 

Nick grabs at his nose and glares at them before turning on his heel and walking out of the shop. Louis leads Harry over to the counter to pay for his things and nuzzles into his neck, whispers, "proud of you, baby." Harry beams and grabs his hand after they've paid. "Are you alright?" Louis asks tentatively after they walk for a bit. "Do you wanna talk about it?" 

Harry shrugs and pecks Louis on the cheek. He pulls him over to a bench and sits down, one leg tucked under him and body turned slightly so he can face Louis. "He was just, I don't know, like he always is. Kept saying I was only good for a fuck and that you were gonna leave. Said it was inevitable because you're too good for me."

Louis frowns and cups Harry's cheek. "That's not true, baby. You're worth much, much more than that. I love you. I'm not going anywhere."

Harry smiles at him, almost shy, and kisses him slow. "I know," he says when he pulls back resting their foreheads together. "I know you're not going to leave. I'm positive you're not, actually. It's a forever thing, yeah? We're enough." 

Louis' pretty sure his eyes are shiny but he can't help it. It's just- he's so happy and _proud_ of this boy, of his boy. He lets his bags fall to the ground and wraps his arms around Harry's neck, squeezes him tight. "I'm so proud of you, baby. So, so proud. You're amazing. I love you," he whispers into his ear. 

"I love you, too," Harry says smiling wide. 

Louis tries to wipe his face discreetly when he pulls back, but the look on Harry's face says he didn't do a very good job. He sits there for a minute just looking at Harry, taking him in. And he's just so completely overwhelmed at how much he feels for this boy, how much he loves him. It's a forever thing. Forever. 

He sucks in a sharp breath and his eyes widen a bit. "I gotta- I forgot the bag in the jewellers. I'll be right back, yeah? Stay here." He kisses Harry a few times in quick succession and gets up hurrying towards the shop. 

Harry frowns down at the bags Louis had dropped, sees the bag from the jewellers, but doesn't say anything. 

***

"I'm gonna marry him," Louis says as soon as Liam opens the door. "Well, fuck, I hope I am. I haven't asked yet." His eyes grow wide and he clutches at Liam's shirt. "Oh my god, what if he says no. Liam, what do I do!" 

Liam sighs and grabs Louis by the arm tugging him in the door and shutting it softly. "He's not gonna say no, idiot."

"But what if he does! Oh my god. Maybe I shouldn't ask."

"Ask what?" Zayn pipes up from the couch. 

Louis walks over to him and sits down next to him, rests his head on Zayn's shoulder. "I want to marry him, Zayn. I want to be with him forever."

"Aw," Zayn coos and pats at his head. "That's so cute."

"But what if he says no? He could say no. That would be a disaster. This is awful," Louis whines and tilts in the other direction until his face hits the couch cushion, face pressed into it uncomfortably. "How do people do this? How do you ask? What do I say?" 

"I dunno, mate. You'll think of something. You guys are disgusting enough on a good day, so I'm sure you'll come up with some soppy shit."

"What if I do it on Christmas?" Louis says into the couch. 

"I don't-" Zayn starts to say but is cut off by Liam clapping his hands excitedly and yelling, "that's such a good idea! You should do it!" 

"What?" Zayn and Louis say at the same time. Louis picks his head up from the couch and peers over at Liam. "Are you fucking with me?" He asks. 

"No! It's such a great idea. Think about it," Liam says, still excited as ever as he comes and sits on the coffee table in front of them. "He's always hated Christmas and it's such a shit holiday to him. This is the perfect way to make him get over that. Plus, you know he gets all mopey so he'll get excited as hell and won't be all sad."

Louis nods slowly, eyes brightening. "Yeah, you're right. It's a great plan."

"And he won't see it coming!" Liam exclaims and claps his hands together. 

Zayn sighs and rubs his hands over his face. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but it actually is a good idea." 

"This is great!" Louis says and slaps Zayn's thigh excitedly. He deflates after a moment, though, because, "what am I gonna do? It has to be perfect."

"I'll help!" Liam is way too excited over this, Louis thinks. But don't look a gift horse in the mouth and all that. "You guys could have a summer wedding! Oh my god that would be so exciting. You wouldn't have to worry about our shit weather and summer colors are the best for weddings and.." 

He keeps rambling, but Louis tunes him out and shoots a confused look to Zayn who seems to be just as confused as he is. 'What the fuck?' He mouths. Zayn just shrugs.

When Liam actually fucking _squeals_ with excitement over Louis and Harry's possible wedding, Louis cuts him off. "Liam, please stop." Liam snaps his mouth shut. "He's not even said yes, yet. You should wait to plan our wedding until then, yeah?"

Liam nods sadly, but agrees. "We only have a week till Christmas, Lou. We have to figure out what you're going to do."

"Yeah, I know." He huffs and looks down at his knees while he thinks. 

"Can I see the ring?" Zayn asks suddenly. 

"Uhm, yeah," Louis says confused and pulls the ring out of his pocket. 

"You carry it around? You're weird."

"I didn't want him to find it! That would ruin everything." He hands the ring to Zayn who brings it up to eye level and exams it closely. It's silver and there are infinity symbols that wrap all the way around it, a diamond in the middle of each. "I've got the same one except it's darker, has black diamonds."

"Suits you," Zayn says and goes to hand it back to him, but Liam plucks it out of his hand and stares at it. 

"It's really pretty, Lou. He'll love it. Was it expensive?"

Louis frowns at him and snatches the ring back, slides it into his pocket. "You're not supposed to ask that question. That's rude. But, yes, it was stupid expensive and I have, like, zero pounds in my savings now. It was worth it, though."

***

 

"I don't think we can go to my mum's for Christmas," Louis says as he walks into the kitchen. 

Harry stops stirring whatever's boiling on the stove and turns to frown at him. "What? Why?"

Louis sits down at the table and shrugs. "I don't have the money. We'll have to go down some other time." It's not a lie, necessarily, because he really doesn't have the money. Because of course he needed to spend all of it on a pair of rings. But he also can't propose to Harry at his mum's and he's not willing to change the date. 

Harry frowns again but turns back to the stove. "I can pay for it, Lou. I don't mind."

"Nah, baby, that's alright. We'll go when we can both pitch in, yeah?"

"Yeah, alright." Harry's hums. "How was work?"

"Awful. This guy came in and wanted me to figure out how to cover up his tattoo of an elephant balancing on one of them beach balls. I am many things, but a magician is not one of them. There is no way."

Harry cackles and then breaks into a fit of giggles straight after. "Why would you even get that? That is so weird."

"I know. And I was like, 'mate, that is nearly impossible. I have no idea how you expect me to do that.' He got all huffy and started yelling at me like I was the idiot who decided to get the tattoo. If I can figure something out, though, I'll get paid really well so I'll probably think on it." 

"If anyone can do it, it's you," Harry says and blows him kisses over his shoulder. "Where do you even get a tattoo like that?"

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Harry nods enthusiastically so Louis says, "His chest, Harold. His entire chest and part of his stomach. His belly button was the little air hole on the beach ball."

"Oh my god," Harry practically yells before cackling again, letting go of the spoon so he can clutch at his stomach. 

***

"Lewis," Harry whines from the couch. "Come cuddle me. I'm cold."

"You're so demanding," Louis complains but does as he's told. He plops himself down in Harry's lap and smiles at the way Harry's face scrunches when he kisses his nose. 

"What do you wanna do for your birthday?" Harry asks as he wraps his arms around Louis' waist.

"I dunno. I'm getting so old," he whines. "Maybe we should just skip it."

"Absolutely not. I'm gonna bake you a cake and make you blow out all fifty candles."

"Hey," Louis protests and punches at Harry's arm. "Rude."

"You're right, love. Forty-nine." 

"Harold. You're not funny." 

"I'm sorry. It was kinda funny though, admit it." Louis rolls his eyes and tugs at Harry's hair. "So, what do you want to do?" 

"Maybe just have a lads night. I don't think we should let Niall bring the liquor this time. That was pretty awful. I felt like shit for days."

"You did drink nearly half a bottle of tequila," Harry points out. "Maybe don't do that next time."

"Yeah, probably not. Niall drank the same and he was fine."

"We all know not to drink same as an Irishman, Lewis." 

Louis digs his fingers into Harry's side until he giggles. "You're cheeky today. What's gotten into you?"

"I'm just happy is all."

"Yeah?" 

Harry nods and kisses Louis on the cheek, whispers, "yeah. I love you." 

"I love you, too, baby," Louis says and pulls him in for a proper kiss. 

***

 

They do have a lads night for Louis' birthday and Niall does bring the liquor, but decidedly does not bring tequila. Louis might have felt like shit the last time, but at least he didn't run down the hallway in just his pants like Liam did. Harry doesn't think the old lady across the way is ever going to stop giving Liam heart eyes every time she sees him. 

Harry bakes Louis a cake like he promised, chocolate because it's his favorite with buttercream frosting. Louis only glares at him for twenty minutes when he actually does manage to put fifty candles on it. It's worth it, he thinks. 

"So, how does it feel to be fifty, Louis? How are the grandkids?" Niall asks as he takes a sip of his beer.

"Shut up," Louis whines. "I'm only half that, and there's no way I'd have grandkids at fifty, I don't think."

"I want kids," Harry says looking up at Louis from where he's got his head in his lap. 

"You do?" 

"Yeah. Like, twenty. I want twenty of your babies."

"Aw, me too," Louis coos and leans down to kiss him. It was only supposed to be a quick kiss, but he can't help the way he slides his tongue into Harry's mouth and turns his head a bit to get a better angle. Harry moans into his mouth and pushes up into it to deepen the kiss. Louis'll blame it on the alcohol, probably, but it's really just because Harry said he wanted his babies. Forever talk might make him hard, too. 

Niall throws a couple crisps at them when Harry starts whining, but they don't pull back until Liam says, "guys, please. I don't want to see you guys have sex again." 

Louis snorts into Harry's mouth when Zayn says, "I do," and regretfully pulls away from Harry with a final peck. "Love you," he whispers and smiles when Harry says it back. 

"You've seen them have sex?" Niall practically shouts from where he's laying on the couch, head hanging off the edge to look at them.

"Yeah, we walked in on them. They were going at it right where you're sitting, actually. It was great," Zayn explains. 

"Gross." Niall rolls onto the ground with a thunk and groans out.

"Can we please stop talking about them having sex? We could play monopoly or something instead," Liam says already getting up. 

"Fuck, yes!" Niall cheers and crawls over to where they're all sitting. "I'm gonna take all your money."

They make a circle in the middle of the living room after Liam's come back with the game and set it up. Niall does end up taking all their money. Apparently drinking makes him better at games, or something. Liam throws a fit, again, and flops down on top of the board halfway through the second game, effectively ruining the game. 

"God, Liam, you are such a child," Louis says as he rolls his eyes. They all seem to come to a silent agreement that they're going to sleep on the living room floor. Harry grabs blankets from the hall closet and Zayn grabs extra pillows from the spare bedroom. Harry cuddles up next to Louis, Zayn and Liam next to them. Niall huffs and ends up snuggling into Liam's side because, "it's only fair."

 

They wake up the next morning to the smell of waffles. Louis groans and rubs a hand over his face before he gets up and pads over to the kitchen. He wraps his arms around Harry's waist from behind and kisses the back of his neck. "Morning, baby," he whispers. "Happy Christmas."

Harry hums but otherwise ignores him, frowns down at where he's putting the last waffle on the serving plate. "Can you get us plates?" Louis nods against his neck and does as he's told. They set the table and then get everyone up. It's a tight squeeze, getting them all around the table, but they manage. 

Louis drags Zayn and Liam off after breakfast and leaves Niall and Harry to do the washing up. "Happy Christmas, H," Niall says as he drapes an arm over his shoulder. "Thanks for breakfast. It was delicious."

Harry gives him a small smile and murmurs, "you're welcome," before turning back to the dishes. 

Niall jumps up to sit on the counter and swings his legs in front of him, his feet banging against the cabinets obnoxiously. "What are you guys gonna do today?"

"Probably nothing," Harry says with a shrug. "I don't like Christmas much, so we'll probably just watch some movies. Maybe go for a walk if it's not too cold."

"What? Why don't you like Christmas? Everyone likes Christmas!”

Harry just shrugs again and says, "not everyone." 

Before Niall can berate him with more questions, Louis walks into the kitchen with Zayn trailing behind him. "Oi, leave my boy alone. He can hate whichever holidays he wants." Louis kisses him on the cheek and bumps him out of the way with his hip to take over washing the dishes. 

Zayn grabs Harry by the arm and starts pulling him towards the door. He hands Harry his coat and scarf and explains, "I left Lou's present at ours and I don't wanna go by myself." Harry frowns but puts on his scarf and coat anyways. "We won't be long, promise."

"Yeah, alright. Let me just go say bye." Harry walks into the kitchen and frowns again when he sees Niall and Louis pressed close together and whispering. "Uh, Zayn left something, so I'm going with him I guess."

Louis' head snaps over to him, surprised, but quickly smiles and nods. "Okay, be safe!" He calls, but doesn't walk over for a goodbye kiss like he normally would. 

"Okay," Harry mumbles before turning on his heel and walking back to Zayn. Zayn grabs his hand and pulls him out of the flat. 

Zany doesn't let go of Harry's hand until they walk into his flat. "I just gotta find it. I don't actually remember where it is," Zayn mumbles as he walks into the bedroom. 

Harry follows him and stands by the door while Zayn heads to the closet. "Is it wrapped?" 

"No, because of course it's not. Which means it'll be harder to find." Zayn reaches up and pats against the top shelf of the closet, then sighs and drops his hand back to his side. "I have no idea where I've left it." He looks around the room and then sighs. "Wanna help? It's in a black box."

"Okay," Harry says and draws the word out. He walks into the room and gets on the floor, sticks his arm under the bed and feels around. "What is it?" 

"I got him a new tattoo gun because I know he's too cheap to get one himself."

"True. Plus, he didn't have enough to make the trip home, so he couldn't afford it anyways." He pats around a bit more until his hand hits a box. Grunting at the effort, he pulls it out and sits back on his haunches. "Is it this one?"

Zayn turns around from where he's looking in the bedside table. Just as Harry's about to open it, Zayn flops onto the ground and lays on top of the box and Harry's hands. "No! It's not that box. Don't open it," he says quickly. 

Harry wrinkles his nose and pulls his hands back fast. "Gross, Zayn. I don't even want to know."

 

They search the whole flat and can't find it anywhere. When Zayn suggests looking again, his phone starts ringing. He pulls it out and leaves the room to answer. Harry's looking in the hall closet again when Zayn comes back into the living room and says, "Liam found it at yours. Whoops." He walks by Harry and tugs him out of the flat by the back of his coat. 

It takes them about five minutes to get back to his flat, they find Niall and Liam waiting in the hallway whisper shouting. Zayn clears his throat loudly and both boys look up at them. Liam pounds on the door twice before grabbing Niall by the sleeve of his shirt. He pats Harry on the shoulder on the way past and tugs Zayn along with them. 

"What the fuck?" Harry whispers under his breath before he opens the door. He shuts it behind him quietly and then pauses halfway through tugging off his scarf, eyes wide. 

There are flower petals everywhere. There's a trail of them leading over to the couch, another leading to the kitchen, and another leading down the hall to their bedroom. He finishes taking off his scarf and coat, hangs them up, before walking over to the couch and trying his hardest not to walk on the petals. 

The giant stuffed bear Louis had gotten him is sitting on one end of the couch with a bouquet of roses between its arms. He fingers at the petals and looks down at the couch. The whole thing is littered with flower petals and pictures that the two of them have taken together. There are little notes scrawled out on the back of each, Harry finds when he picks each of them up. 

The first picture is from a couple days after they had officially gotten together. They had gone to dinner with the boys because Niall insisted on celebrating. They’ve got their arms around each other, Harry smiling dopily at the camera and Louis pulling a funny face. On the back it says, _You looked so beautiful that night._. The next is one of them they had taken themselves, both of them making ridiculous faces. _I love how silly you are._ There’s a picture of Harry hugging Louis’ mum from when they had gone over the summer. _I love how you are with my mum, with my family._

The next picture is from the summer, too, and it’s Harry sitting on the floor playing with Louis’ youngest siblings. _I love how you are with children. Hopefully it’ll be our children one day._ There’s one from their New Year’s party the previous year of the two of them. Louis’ laughing about something, probably one of Niall’s jokes, and Harry’s just staring at him, so fond and in love. _I love how much you love me,_ the note says. The last picture is one of Harry sleeping. He’s got his knees pulled up his to chest and his arms curled around the stupid, giant bear. _I love that I get to see you in every way._ Harry knows he means more than just when he’s sleeping, knows he means he loves him in any state he’s in. 

Harry smiles to himself and after hesitating a moment, follows the trail of flower petals into the kitchen. On the table he finds all the candles he had put on Louis' cake with a note that says _I love how cheeky you are_. The cake's sitting there, too, with another note, _I love when you bake for me_. There’s a tray of chocolate covered strawberries, Harry’s favorite. _I love how sweet you are._

There are more notes, they’re everywhere, really, but Harry doesn’t finish reading them because he wants to go find Louis. And he knows he’s going to do something stupid, like cry, so he walks down the hall, still following the petals, and stops when he gets to the door. Of course, there’s a note there, too. _I love how much I love you. More and more every day._ Harry takes the note from the door and holds onto it as he turns the knob and opens it. 

Louis’ standing in the middle of the room holding a bottle of champagne and a bouquet of pink tulips. He keeps fidgeting, Louis does, and Louis being nervous is making _him_ nervous. Harry puts the note on top of the dresser and walks over to where Louis’ standing. He grabs the bottle from his hand and sets it on the nightstand behind Louis before leaning into kiss him. 

Louis pulls back just before their lips meet, though, and thrusts the flowers into Harry’s chest “Tulips,” he says smartly. 

Harry’s eyebrows draw together and he frowns down at the flowers. “Yeah, I know what they are.” 

“They’re your favorite.”

“I know that, too.” He sets the flowers next to the champagne and goes to kiss Louis again, frowns harder when he just pulls back. “Why won’t you kiss me, Lou?” 

“I just- not yet, okay?” Louis rubs his hands on his trousers and takes a deep breath, opens his mouth to speak but snaps it shut and starts pacing. 

Harry sits down on the edge of the bed, leg bouncing. “Why are you acting weird? You’re starting to freak me out.” 

“No reason. I’m not.” He definitely is. He keeps pacing. “It’s just. Okay, well the things is. Uhh..” He trails off and walks over to Harry. “I love you, yeah?”

“Well, I sure hope so because I’m pretty gone for you.” 

Louis huffs out a laugh. “Right. And this is a forever thing,” he says, pointing between the two of them. Harry nods, confused. “Right. Good. That’s- That’s good. Okay, so bear with me for a minute. Don’t interrupt.” 

“Okay,” Harry says, drawing the word out, but quickly snaps his mouth shut when Louis glares at him. He mimes locking his lips and throwing away the key before he folds his hands in his lap. 

“Right, I can do this,” Louis mumbles and then takes a deep breath. “Okay, so, basically. I’m in love with you, like, stupidly in love with you. And you’ve grown so much since I’ve known you, Harry, so, so much. And I just- I’m so proud of you, yeah? Immensely proud of you,” he stops and shakes his head. “That’s not the point. The _point_ is, remember when we ran into Nick and you told him to fuck off or whatever? And then you told me that you knew I wasn’t going to leave? That you were positive? Well, I’m positive, too. I’m not going to leave you, ever, and I just thought that-”

He cuts off and pulls a black, velvet box out of his back pocket before kneeling down in front of Harry. “Oh my god,” Harry breathes. “Oh my god, Louis, are you-”

Louis cuts him off with another glare and says, “Harold, no. You said you wouldn’t interrupt.” Harry nods so Louis takes a deep breath and continues. “I just thought that, fuck. I wanted to let you know that I really am here, that I’m really not going to leave. We’re enough, yeah? We’re a forever thing. And I just- will you marry me, Harry?” He opens the box and Harry most definitely is crying now. 

Harry wipes at his face with the backs of his hands and makes a truly pathetic noise while nodding his head frantically. “Yes, Lou, yes. I- Yeah, I’ll marry you. Of course.” 

“Oh thank god,” Louis says and takes the ring out of the box. He puts the box on the ground next to him and, with shaky fingers, slides it onto Harry’s left ring finger. “I was so worried you weren’t-” Harry cuts him off by sliding off the bed and pulling him into a needy kiss. Louis pulls back after a moment and wipes the tears from Harry’s face, kisses him again. “I have one, too. Wanna put it on?”

“Yeah,” Harry says brokenly. Louis fishes his ring out of his pocket and hands it to Harry who slides it onto his finger, then promptly knocks him onto his back and straddles his stomach, kisses him hard. He starts grinding against him instantly, pushing his bum back into Louis' cock and thrusting his hips forward into Louis' stomach. 

"Fuck, Lou. Need you to fuck me. Yeah?" Harry pants into his ear. "Wanna, fuck, wanna feel you. Wanna feel your ring," he whines the last bit and grinds down harder. 

"Oh my god," Louis groans and grabs Harry's bum, squeezes as he pulls him down against him. "Yeah, baby. I will." 

"You're gonna marry me. You're gonna, fuck, be my spouse." Harry whines again and nips at Louis' neck before sucking a mark into the skin. 

"Get up, baby," Louis breathes, but doesn't make a move to get up, just keeps rolling his hips into Harry's. 

"Fuck. You're my fiancé. We're gonna get married."

"Up, up," Louis says pushing Harry up. Harry reluctantly obeys and pulls Louis up with him. He pulls Louis' jumper over his head, does the same with his own, then attaches his lips to Louis' padlock tattoo while he undoes the button on Louis' jeans. Louis threads his fingers through Harry's curls and keeps his head pressed against his chest while he sucks a mark into the skin. 

Harry fumbles with zipper and drops to his knees when he finally gets it down. He tugs them down along with Louis' pants, barely lets him step out of them before he gets his mouth wrapped around Louis' cock. 

Louis fits his hands in Harry's hair and pulls him down further until he hits the back of his throat. Harry breathes out through his nose, eyes watering, but lets him do it again. He swallows around him and when Louis whines, fumbles with the buckle on his belt. 

When he gets it undone, he undoes the zip, too, and takes himself into his hand not stopping the movements of his mouth. Louis moans when he realizes what Harry's doing and pulls him back by his hair, squeezes his eyes shut at the moan it emits. Harry stands up and steps out of his pants before connecting their lips, licks his way into Louis' mouth immediately. He licks at the back of Louis' teeth, the roof of his mouth, then massages their tongues together. He grips at Louis' arse and pulls his body to his as he rolls their hips together. 

Louis pulls away panting and lays Harry down on the bed. He grabs the lube and then positions himself between Harry's legs, spreads them further apart. After he lays down on his stomach, Louis circles his tongue around Harry's rim and then pushes his tongue in, wiggles it a bit. He uncaps the bottle and slicks his fingers up, then pushes his middle finger in alongside his tongue. 

Harry whines above him and grabs a fistful of his hair. When Louis' worked up to two, Harry starts thrusting down onto them and his tongue. Louis slides in a third and just licks around him. Harry lets out a deep moan and the hand in Louis' hair tightens. 

"I can- oh my god, Louis, fuck. I can feel your ring. I can-" he cuts himself off with a whine and tugs Louis up by his hair and pulls him into a kiss. "Fuck me, please. I want to feel you. C'mon." 

Louis nods and pulls away with one last nip to his lips. He slicks himself up and pushes into Harry until they're pressed together. Harry doesn't wait at all before he starts grinding his hips down and wrapping his legs around Louis' waist. "C'mon, just fuck me." 

"Are you sure?" Harry just nods and starts thrusting downwards, so Louis starts to thrust into him. 

He gets a good rhythm going and after a bit asks, "Did you mean it?" Into Harry's shoulder. 

"Mean what?" Harry makes out. 

"Kids- that you want, fuck, my kids." 

Harry whines beautifully and scratches his nails down Louis' back. "Yes, fuck. Yes." He whines again, but it tapers off into a moan when Louis angles his hips right. Harry tightens his grip on Louis' back and clenches around him when he pants out, "I wish, oh fuck, I wish I could have your kids. Your babies." 

“Harry," Louis says and whines high in the back of his throat. "Don't."

"Fuck," Harry moans and throws his head back, clenches around him again. "I'd 've been pregnant by now." 

Louis groans into his ear and starts fucking into him faster. "Oh my god. Shut up." He clamps his hand over Harry's mouth and bites down on his shoulder. 

Harry pries his hand away and threads their fingers together, raises their arms above his hand. "Wanna, fuck, wanna have your babies. Be full of you." 

Louis squeezes Harry's hand and lets out a guttural moan as he comes. Harry comes, too, with a whine as he feels Louis come inside him because he can't help but think of what that would mean if he _could_ have their babies. They both lay there panting, trying to catch their breaths, until Louis pulls out and moves to lay by him. He links their fingers together and runs his finger over Harry's ring. 

"They're engraved, y'know," Louis says when he can breathe again. 

"What is?" Harry mumbles sleepily. 

"The rings. Yours says 'it's a forever thing' and mine says 'we're enough.'" 

It's quiet for a bit, just the sound of their breaths filling his ears, and he thinks he's gone too far. Thinks maybe he shouldn't have done that, maybe it was too much. Before he can get too caught up in his thoughts, Harry mumbles out, "fuck," and then rolls over to connect their lips in a deep kiss. He starts rutting down against Louis' thigh, already half hard. So, it wasn't too much, Louis thinks as he rolls them over and starts to grind down against him properly.

***

_Ten years later_

 

Harry wakes up to someone bouncing on the bed and talking far too loud this early in the morning. "Papa! Papa get up! Presents!" Rose yells as she keeps bouncing. "Uncle Leem and Uncle Zayn are gonna be here soon. Get up!" She says and starts pulling at his arm. 

When Harry chances a glance at the clock, he sees it's nearly 8 and runs a hand over his face. "We've still got an hour, love." 

"But there's presents!" She yells and giggles excitedly. 

Harry hums and sits up. "There are, indeed presents."

Rose starts bouncing again. "I know! Santa came while we were sleeping."

"Where's your daddy, love?" 

Rose pouts at him and sits down. "You're supposed to be getting _up_." 

"Alright, alright," Harry concedes. Rose squeals and goes to jump off the bed, but before she can, Harry picks her up and holds her to his chest while he starts tickling her. 

She squeals again and breaks into a fit of giggles. "Papa! Papa, stop," she says and feebly starts to push his hands away. When he doesn't let up, she starts digging her fingers into his sides and tries to tickle him back.

Harry starts giggling, too, and says breathlessly, "alright, I give!" He lets her go and she kisses him on the cheek before running out of the room and yelling more about presents.

Christmas is actually a really good holiday in the Tomlinson household, now. Harry gets unnaturally happy whenever it gets close because he loves the way Rose always gets so excited. It also helps that Louis proposed on Christmas, that’s probably- definitely- what changed his mind about it. He doesn’t think about his dad anymore, doesn’t think about the bad things, just thinks about how happy he was that night, how happy he’s been every Christmas since. 

They had decided they wanted kids straight away, but knew it wasn’t a very logical decision at the time. Louis couldn’t provide for them plus children and even though Harry has his trust, it makes more sense for them to save it for when their kids go to school. As soon as Harry landed a job teaching at one of the universities, they started looking into adoption. It took five years, five _long_ years before Harry finally got his babies, but he finally did. 

They moved into their house shortly after Rose was born, a cute little house a little ways away from town. Zayn and Liam had followed, only moving a few streets behind them, because they’re still all creepily codependant. Zayn says it’s because he has to be there in case Harry needed him, but they all know Zayn needs him just as much. 

Harry’s doing a lot better, he thinks. A lot of the things that bothered him before, don’t really affect him as much now and he can’t remember the last time he had a panic attack. He did have one right before Rose was born, though. He had a really hard time believing he would be a good enough father, didn’t want to turn into his. Louis assured him that he wouldn’t, that he could never be that person, that he would be the best dad anyone could ask for. Him repeating, “we’re enough,” over and over again helped a lot, too. Even if he was nervous, he knew he could do anything with Louis by side. 

 

Harry eventually heaves himself out of bed and tugs on one of his jumpers before heading down the hall and into the kitchen. 

Louis' in the kitchen feeding the twins and listening to Rose ramble about how excited she is to see her uncles and cousin. He hums occasionally, letting her know he's listening, while he makes faces at the twins as they eat. He's wearing a hideous Christmas sweater and he's got his glasses on and he looks absolutely adorable. 

"Want pancakes?" Harry asks as he walks into the kitchen. 

Louis looks up at him and puckers his lips until Harry kisses him. "Morning, baby," he says and then turns back to the twins. "Happy Christmas." 

"Happy Christmas," Harry says back and kisses him on the forehead. 

Rose tugs on his jumper until he looks down at her. "You promised pancakes, papa. You can't back out now."

"I suppose you're right," he says seriously. He picks her up and sets her down on the counter while he gets out the ingredients. "Wanna help?" Rose claps her hands together excitedly and nods. 

Harry finishes the pancakes just as Zayn and Liam show up with their daughter, Amira. Niall and his fiancé, Hallie, show up ten minutes later, Rose running over to them and attaching herself to Niall's leg. "Neil! Are you excited for Christmas?"

"Very excited," he says as he bends down to pick her up. “I even got you presents.”

“You did?” She yells excitedly and wraps her arms around Niall’s neck, squeezing tight and kissing him on the cheek. “You’re the best uncle ever!”

“Hey!” Liam says indignantly from where he’s getting Amira out of her stroller. “I resent that.” 

“I don’t know what that means. I’m five, Leem.” 

“Who wants pancakes!” Louis calls from the kitchen as Harry starts taking out plates and silverware. They all crowd around the table in the dining room and eat. When they're done, they follow an over excited Rose into the living room, Harry and Louis each carrying one of the twins. Harry and Louis cuddle close together on the couch, Zayn and Liam squeezing in next to them while Niall sits in the arm chair and pulls Hallie into his lap. 

Rose finds each of them a present from under the tree and passes them around before sitting close to it and starting to open her own presents. By the time they’re finished unwrapping presents, there’s wrapping paper and all of Rose’s new things littering the living room floor. The twins and Amira are really excited about the wrapping paper, have more fun with it than the actual toys they got, so they leave it on the floor until the boys start packing up to leave. 

“Want us to take the kids tonight? Give you a break?” Niall asks as he puts his coat on. 

Harry shoots a look to Louis who just shrugs. “Yeah, alright. Then we can celebrate.” 

“I’ll make dinner,” Louis pipes up. “It’ll be good!” 

“Is that a good idea, Lou? Remember what happened last time you said that? Nearly burned the kitchen down.” 

“Excuse you. I’ll just make you supervise. I already know what I’m gonna make.” 

“Oh here we go,” Niall says with a roll of eyes. 

“Chicken, stuffed with mozzarella cheese, wrapped in parma ham, and a side of homemade mash,” he explains with hand motions and everything. 

“You guys are gross. Rose, wanna come stay with us tonight?”

“Sure!” She chirps and runs down the hall to her bedroom. 

“I don’t think we actually have any of that,” Harry says, eyebrows drawn together. 

“I’ll go check.” Louis goes into the kitchen and then shouts over his shoulder, “We don’t have any of it. We need to go shopping.” 

Rose runs into the living room, bouncing on her heels excitedly. “Shopping! I want to go! Can I go?”

“I thought you wanted to stay with Niall, love?”

“Yeah, I do.” She frowns for a moment before her face lights up. “I could go shopping with you and then you can take me Neil’s! We should do that.” 

Louis rolls his eyes and sighs. “Yeah, alright. Go get a bag ready.” 

 

***

“Can I get it, daddy?” Rose asks with a pout. “Please,” she whines. 

“I dunno, love. Maybe you should ask Papa first.” 

“But, I wanna match you. It’s just like yours and Papa’s. Please?” She pouts again, even breaks out the puppydog eyes. And she wants to get a necklace that has a key and padlock pendant. To match them. 

Louis sighs heavily and takes the necklace from her, puts it in the cart. “Yeah, alright. But that’s it, yeah?” She nods happily and follows him down the aisle to get the cheese. Harry comes back over to them with a bottle of wine and places it in the cart, points at the necklace sitting at the bottom. “She wanted to match,” Louis explains. 

“Awh,” Harry coos and scoops Rose up into his arms. “You wanted to be like your daddies?” 

“I always wanna be like you,” She says seriously with a nod, so Harry hugs her tighter to his chest. They try not to carry her around anymore, but he just can’t help it. Sometimes she’s just too cute to not. 

“Alright, I’m ready. Are you ready, baby?” Louis asks as he peers down into the cart. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

When they get to the checkout, Louis cackles loudly before slapping a hand over his mouth. Harry looks over to him confused and when Louis points at their cashier, he starts laughing, too, hand going to his mouth and shoulders shaking. Rose starts laughing too, just little giggles, even though she’s not sure why, and rests her head on Harry’s shoulder. They put their things on the conveyor and go to stand by the register. 

“Thanks, for shopping at Tesco’s. Did you find everything alright?” Nick says as he starts to ring their items up. When he looks up at them he blurts out, “Oh, fuck.” 

“You can’t say that word!” Rose shouts and points at him. “You need to go to time-out.” 

Harry starts laughing again, can’t help it, and buries his face his Rose’s curls. “I didn’t know you worked here,” Louis says cheerily. This is amazing, he thinks. 

“Just started.” Nick glares at him.

“That’s nice,” he says sweetly. “Are you manager?”

“No,” Nick replies and shoves their chicken into a bag with too much force. 

“Maybe don’t ruin our food. I don’t want to have to complain to the manager.” 

There’s a beat of silence before Louis claps his hands together and asks, “So, are you married, then?” 

“No, I’m not,” he grits out and glares up at Louis again. 

“Ah, shame. Me and Harry have been married almost ten years. Had a summer wedding and everything. It was brilliant.” 

“Three kids, too,” Harry pipes up helpfully. 

Rose tugs on Harry’s hair and frowns at him, confused. “Who is that old man, Papa? He’s not very nice and he said a curse. I don’t like him.” 

Louis starts laughing.“Papa made some bad choices when he was younger. Honest mistake,” he explains with a solemn nod. 

“I’m sorry, Papa.” Rose frowns at him and pets at his chest to comfort him. 

“It’s alright, daddy saved him from the evil weasel,” Louis says and pecks Harry on the cheek. 

“You’re so nice, daddy. I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Louis says and kisses her on the forehead. They pay for their things and walk out to the car. Just as they’re about to put Rose in her carseat, she gasps and her eyes go wide. “Wait, daddy! You need to put my necklace on. I wanna match!”

“Alright.” Louis digs through their bags to find it and then takes it out of its box. Rose turns around and lifts her hair up so he can clasp it together. “Looks beautiful, love,” he says and smiles when she beams up at him. 

***

 

They unpack their groceries when they get home and Louis immediately starts preparing the meal. Harry doesn’t have to supervise all that much; Louis’ made this particular dish enough times that he knows what he’s doing at this point. While he’s cooking, Harry decides to bake them cupcakes. He makes red velvet, since they're Louis’ favorite, and dyes the frosting pink so he can make hearts out if it, even uses heart shaped sprinkles. 

Dinner’s good, of course it is, and so are the cupcakes. When it’s done, they share a few sugary kisses before Harry decides they should have a bath.

“Do I smell that bad, Harold?” Louis asks, indignant. 

Harry just rolls his eyes and pulls Louis close to him by his belt loops. “No, _Lewis_. I just thought it would be romantic, is all.” 

“You’re a giant sap. It’s gross.” 

“You love me.” 

Louis sighs heavily and nods solemnly. “That I do.” Harry kisses him once and pats him on the bum as he walks through their room to the bathroom. Louis tries to follow him but Harry shoos him out and says, “I want it to be a surprise.” Louis mumbles back, “weirdo.” 

 

Harry opens the door about ten minutes later, already stripped, and pulls Louis into the bathroom. He kisses him once before he walks over to the bath and gets in. “Well, get your kit off. I didn’t do all this for nothing.” 

“Giant sap,” Louis sing-songs as he pulls his shirt over his head. Harry used one of his bath bombs to turn the water pink, little glitter hearts floating on the top, and lined the bathtub with candles. Louis gets in once he’s stripped and fits himself between Harry’s legs, his back to Harry’s chest. 

Harry wraps his arms around his waist and kisses the back of his neck. “I love you,” he whispers. 

Louis rests his head back on Harry’s shoulder and closes his eyes, hums happily. “And I love you.” 

 

When they’re lying in bed later that night, after Louis had opened him up slowly and made love to him just the same, Louis says, “I got you something.” 

Harry turns his head to look at him from where it’s laying on his chest, digs his chin into his chest. “You weren’t supposed to get anything.” 

“I know, but I wanted to.” 

Harry smiles slowly and kisses him, whispers against his lips, “I did, too.” 

Louis huffs and rolls his eyes and then sits up to dig through his bedside table. He pulls out an envelope and hands it to Harry. “I want my present first,” he says, because of course he does. 

“Yeah, alright.” Harry gets off the bed and walks to their closet, reaches up to pull it from the top shelf. “It’s really not that big of a deal, but I thought it would be nice.” He sits back on the bed, facing Louis, and hands him the gift that’s wrapped in pink paper with little red hearts all over it. 

Louis rips the paper open and smiles up at him when it’s unwrapped. It’s a photo album with pictures of some of his favorite moments over the past ten years. The pictures start at their wedding day and continue until a couple months ago when they had taken family pictures. “This is so beautiful, Harry. I love it. I love you.” He kisses Harry a few times and then hands him the card. 

Harry opens it carefully and reads it over, then frowns. “We can’t do this, Lou.” 

“Yes, we can,” Louis says with a roll of his eyes, already expecting that response. “And we will. I’ve already worked everything out. And it’s not until next summer so we’ll have time to prepare for it, y’know? It’ll be fine.” 

“What about the kids? It’s a whole week, Lou.” 

“Yeah, I know. Niall already agreed to watch them, and Zayn and Liam said they’d help.” He knocks Harry onto his back and hovers above him. “Come on. Please? It’ll be fun. A whole week with me, in France, alone.” He pouts down at Harry. 

Harry stares at him for a few moments before he sighs and gives in. “Yeah, that sounds nice. I wanna do it.” Louis cheers and connects their lips before flopping down on top of Harry and demanding cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> [erikabearikuh](http://erikabearikuh.tumblr.com) on tumblr  
>  Thanks for reading!


End file.
